icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3487510-20110925171306/@comment-4473095-20110925172934
I'm not confused at all. Sad? Frustrated? Yes. But confused? Not at all. I think Dan has been teasing long enough, but I also see why he does it. From the perspective of a tv writer, I can see that he wants to keep people tuning in. People watch iCarly for reasons other then humor, and Dan knows it. People also watch for excitement and relationship and character development. He also probably feels that it is easier for him to write Sam and Freddie as friends/frenemies rather than a couple. I'm irritated with Dan and I really just want Seddie to be endgame once and for all, but I do see where he is coming from. As for the arc being pointless?The whole point of the arc was to develop Seddie. In iLMM, Sam and Freddie were able to break down their walls and figure out their feelings for each other. In ids&f, Sam and Freddie needed to be able to work through their fights, which they obviously managed to succeed with. In iCTI, it was proven that Sam and Freddie can get through others' trying to sabotage their relationship. Freddie was able to see the good in Sam despite whatever horrible pranks she pulls on him. They all helped prove that Sam&Freddie's relationship is strong enough to overcome all these conflicts. Sam and Freddie can work their way through anything, even if they might not have realized it. And what happened in iLove You? They said iLove You to one another! Love doesn't go away. They both know that.You could see it in their eyes. They both just feel like they have a lot of growing up to do. And once they do, they will become a couple again. A stronger one too since they will be able to overcome their differences and make their relationship work. Freddie wouldn't have told her he loved her if he didn't mean it. It was obviously meant in a romantic way too, and it clearly affected Sam's emotions since it caused her to kiss him. You don't kiss someone that you realized you only have platonic feelings for. iLove You further proved that Creddie can't happen (Sorry, its the way I view things). Sam is the one who holds Freddie's heart. The arc developed Seddie so that they can come back stronger than ever. Oh& I'm 16 too! xD @Yanks I don't like the way they ended either, but I still think that it actually did make sense given the vulnerable circumstances they were placed under. It made sense for them to feel the way they did after all the obstacles they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship. They probably took it to mean that they were trying to force a relationship that wasn't meant to be. They weren't thinking about how all the conflicts they were able to resolve actually proved just how strong their relationship was. I hate the way they broke up. I feel Sam and Freddie weren't thinking straight. But I have to admit that I see where they're coming from. They're just 2 confused teenagers trying to make sense of their complicated relationship.